Drabbles
by pumpkin314159
Summary: Just some ideas that popped into my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a from the _Ranger's Apprentice_ series. All characters are created and owned by John Flanagan and I do not claim ownership. These drabbles are my own creation and are not a part of the _Ranger's Apprentice_ story cannon.

* * *

Will sat still, tapping his fingers impatiently against the polished oak surface of the table. He sighed and opened his mouth as if to speak, only to realize there was no point in asking a question with no one there to hear. He snapped his mouth shut.

After a few moments, Will picked at the edge of the his cloak, unconcerned that he was unraveling the hem. After the treaty with the Skandians, there had been little excitement in Araluen. Suddenly, Will heard the thundering of horses hooves from out the window. He sprung up. Anything to relieve the boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

SNAP. Cassandra froze, turning her head towards the edge of the clearing where the noise originated. She searched the clearing in the forest for signs of disruption. Nothing.

She stepped backwards, grimacing at the soft crunch of day old snow beneath her feet. She hoped whoever else was lurking in the woods had not heard her. She could not return to the captivity of the Skandians.

The crystals of ice in the snow sparkled under the glare of the sun. Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her back against a tree, hoping whoever was there would not spot her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home" Halt's voice called from the doorway. A tall woman dressed in an elegant white gown turned to face the shorter man.

"I'm glad you're back" Pauline turned and greeted Halt.

Halt strode inside, he cloak silently rustling as he set his unstrung bow down on the table. "Something wrong?" he asked, sensing his wife was hiding something.

"I..." Pauline paused, hesitant to speak.

"Are you ok?" Halt asked, failing to mask his concern.

"I'm fine" Pauline reassured him. "Halt, I know we didn't plan this, but I'm pregnant."

Pauline's nervous expression faded as she saw Halt's rare smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The scent of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air as a small, dirt caked hand stretched its way upwards towards the plate of warm cookies. The hand of the young boy almost reached its mark when a wooden spoon slammed down on the child's hand.

"But mom" the little boy protested as he looked pitifully up at his mother, the salt of unshed tears collecting in his eyes from the sharp sting of the wooden spoon.

"You can't have cookies before dinner, Jeremy" Jenny scolded. No one ever stole food from Jenny's kitchen, not even her son.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra cursed loudly as she stumbled, nearly face planting onto the cold stone surface of Castle Araluen. She glared down at her elaborate skirts as if daring them to complain at her penetrating gaze.

There were days Cassandra wished she wasn't a princess. Such as today. There was no purpose to the endless talks, dressing up to meet a delegation of grumpy ambassadors with no sense of humor. They were chauvinistic men who cared only for the political alliance they could gain by marring her to their prince, regardless of her wishes. There were days she hated being a princess.


	6. Chapter 6

A young man sat up dizzily and began brushing dust off of his arms. He glared at the contrary horse that threw him, and the horse's expression seemed to be mocking him. Another behind him was clearly amused as he heard guffaws of laughter.

"It's not funny" the young apprentice informed his laughing master.

The older ranger calmed his laughter enough to speak. "On the contrary, it's quite funny" Will told his apprentice.

When the apprentice still appeared upset at Will's laughter, Old Bob told him "Will here did the exact same thing." Will sobered immediately and blushed from embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

This one is from Tug's perspective. I've never written from the POV of an animal before, so please tell me what you think.

* * *

Humans are strange. It is amazing that the old grim one and the young talkative one are friends, though they both insist on drinking that vile brown stuff. An apple would taste much better. Horses are much more normal, though t least the humans are exciting. I admit I would be bored just eating in a stable all day, but must they constantly put themselves into danger? It is no wonder humans fight constantly. They are not as smart as us horses. It is a good thing I watch over the young talkative one or he would constantly be in trouble.


End file.
